Mr Independent
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Based in the Not Broken, Just Betn world and on the song "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. 100 themes of Shokariya with hints of JoshNeku. Possible spoilers for future events in NB, JB. Unless otherwise stated, it will not be an AU of NB, JB. Rated T to be safe. ShoKariya, hints JoshNeku.
1. Rainbow

Theme 1-Rainbow

**Here's the first theme to Mr. Independent! :) Hope you guys enjoy it and we need a 100 themes so...yeah. :3**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**I don't own TWEWY. ):**

**Please read and review. :D**

* * *

"Good morning, boss," Kariya greeted as he walked past Neku.

Neku glanced up from the papers he was looking over, about to retort that he was not Kariya's boss, but stopped and silently stared after the older male as he disappeared into the lab.

"Yeah, I saw it, too," Sanae said as he glanced at Neku. "I didn't even know he had a sweater that color."

"I don't think any of us did."

The two continued staring at each other before they shrugged and resumed their work.

They ignored Joshua when he entered the room as well as Sho, who came seconds after the ash-blond.

However Sho didn't mind the disregard of his presence as he headed to Kariya's lab to greet the male.

As soon as he entered the room, however, Sho almost regretted it since Kariya was in the middle of an autopsy (more out of boredom than anything).

It wasn't that, though, that stopped Sho.

It was the sweater the orange-haired male was wearing.

Like the black one, it was sleeveless and had a ribcage on the front.

However, it wasn't black.

It was rainbow-colored.

"What the factor are you wearing, binomial?"

Kariya glanced up before looking down at his sweater.

"A sweater someone gave me a few years ago," he scratched the back of his neck. "Dunno why I'm wearing it, though. Brings back bad memories."

Sho decided that Kariya looked better in rainbow than black.

* * *

Rhyme entered Kariya's lab to see Kariya working on another cadaver, wearing only his white tank top.

"Kōki-kun, what happened to your sweater?"

Kariya barely glanced up as he replied, "Sho took it off me then ran off. Dunno why."

Oh, yes, Sho was a strange one.

"What's that?" Rhyme pointed to Kariya's desk where a long sleeved black jacket lay.

"Sho gave me his." Kariya shrugged. "Something about 'equivalent exchange'."

"Oh."

* * *

Joshua watched as Sho walked past him and raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything about the fact that the math lover was wearing a rainbow-colored sweater.

* * *

**Sorry, Sho and Kariya wearing rainbow sweaters was too good of an idea to pass up xD**

**Anyway, I think I might actually do review responses for this one. :3 Just to give feedback and stuff.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :3**

**Please Read and Review. :)**


	2. Sport

Theme 2-Sport

**No I'm sorry this is random too but I think pretty much all the themes will be random and some will be longer than the others. :3**

**Also I will not probably be updating every two days; it just so happened I had this chapter written out and I was bored, so...here we are!**

**Oh, also if you guys have a Tumblr or know of Tumblr, I made a ShoKariya blog! :D It's called ask-Sho-and-Kariya. :3 So go check it out and drop the two a line!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy xD**

**I don't own TWEWY. ):**

**Please Read and Review. :3**

* * *

"We have to do _what_?" Neku asked.

"Director Konishi thinks that we don't have enough teamwork between us," Sanae repeated. "So today we're going to go to the track and do a three-legged race to foster cooperation, patience, and teamwork."

* * *

"The teams are Josh and Neku, Uzuki and Rhyme, and Kariya and Sho," Sanae explained as he stood next to the straight part of the track.

The others members stood on the track in the even numbered lanes, already tying a small rope around two of their ankles.

"Together, you have to go to that tape down there," Sanae pointed to a strip of tape several meters away. "The first one to cross really gets nothing but the satisfaction that you came in first."

Uzuki and Rhyme were already beginning to converse with each other.

"Okay, you guys ready? On your mark, get set, go!"

Rhyme and Uzuki started first, both of them chanting "One, two", though Uzuki was a bit more forceful than the blonde.

Joshua and Neku got several feet before they began arguing, both of them apparently wanting to do two different techniques.

"No, like this! Come on! Would you—Yoshiya!"

"This way, like this. Follow my lead, dear."

"Fuck off!"

Meanwhile, Kariya and Sho hadn't begun as Sho was scribbling equations on the asphalt in white chalk, muttering to himself.

"Come on, Sho. Let's go."

"A minute, hectopascal! If we go at X rate, then we should…."

"Sho!"

Sanae shook his head at the scene before him.

The only ones making progress were Uzuki and Rhyme who were closing in on the finish line.

Joshua and Neku looked ready to punch each other while Kariya was attempting to at least drag Sho past the starting line.

There was cheering and Sanae looked to see Uzuki and Rhyme already past the finish line, jumping up and down

"Seems the girls have a hang of it."

The trio watched the four males arguing with their teammate, waiting for at least one of them to pass the finish line second.

After a half hour of waiting, Uzuki and Rhyme left to go get ice cream.

After an hour, Sanae completely gave up.

"Okay, that's it," Sanae left, leaving the group to fend for themselves. "I am going to get coffee."

"This way, dammit!"

"No, this way, dear."

"Perhaps we should go at X rate—"

"_Sho_!"

* * *

"I thought you were going to teach them teamwork through this sport," Konishi sighed, rubbing her temples. "Not foster hatred."

Sanae was about to defend his team but of course he couldn't since they had failed with their game.

So instead he muttered, "Well…the girls know how teamwork operates…."

"I don't care if the women got it, it has to be the entire group. Sanae, go find another sport and teach those children teamwork!"

* * *

**Only Uzuki and Rhyme can get the hang of teamwork xD The other four suck at it.**

**Well...mostly Sho since he's used to doing stuff on his own (and Neku but Neku hates taking orders from Josh anyway...)**

**Anywhoo I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Please Read and Review. :D**


End file.
